Resistance: War of the Worlds
This story is property of Secord. Please do not alter or change anything without permission; thank you. 'Synopsis' This story takes place after the events of Resistance: Rise of Bellerophon. 'Chapter 1: Continuing Action' ---- United Kingdom ---- Washington: After we took back the Americas from the threat of the Chimerans; it was time to push forward for our next mission; liberating the rest of the world. Now in the year 1964; we now have the power of flight thanks to the Chimeran ships; which we've reverse engineered for our own uses. Now we have transport ships; hovercraft and a new space station over Earth we call "The Safe Haven". It is where people that are either too young or too old to fight go and remain until we on Earth handle the remnants of the Chimerans. We were now in the remnants of the United Kingdom; starting from the cities and towns by the seas and then our forces met at York. We recieved contact from a resistance fighter there; named Rachel Parker; a member of the British Army and Maquis. She said for us to meet her at a parking garage a couple clicks from our current position. Washington: Our next story takes place now in the year 1964; Now in York, England, assisting the Brits with their Chimera. ---- York, England; Parking Garage Rendezvous Point; 9:30pm '' ''I got on the radio and contacted Parker Washington: Parker this is Washington; do you read? As soon as I said that; Parker's voice came over the radio Parker: I read you Washington; are you here? Washington: Yes we're here I could sense that someone was atop the parking garage roof and I knew it was Parker because one I could here her radio and two because I could hear her breathing. I turned and looked up; Parker was standing there with a radio in her hand and a M5A2 in her hand Washington: I can see you Parker Parker: Likewise; get in before they find you Without hesitation; my squad and I headed inside to seek cover from the Chimerans. We entered what seemed to be a makeshift home that hadn't been used as a Parking Garage since this whole invasion began. It was the perfect hiding spot though because it had an old bomb shelter down below in order to keep people safe from Zeppelin bombardments during World War 1. There were several people; some were British military; others just strangers off the street; but it proved one thing; that these people weren't going down without a fight. There was also a lot of food there too; as well as trash; meaning these people were here for quite sometime as well and there were munitions boxes stacked up almost to the ceiling; containing .303 British Rounds; about 200 rounds for each box. We sat down in their makeshift headquarters at the end of the shelter where the only working radio was; on a table and several chairs, as well as a cot there probably for Parker because she was the leader. Parker: So you are Reese Washington? Washington: Yes and I know who you are Colonel Parker Parker: Alright well now that we're all here; I'd like to speak with Lt. Michelle Allen Washington: Well my wife is in Liverpool securing a perimeter and clearing the civilians Parker: Well when will she be here? Washington: She'll be here when she has contacted me Parker: Alright well since your wife isn't here; I will explain what has transpired recently. Because of your efforts against the Chimeran threat; now we have intelligent reports coming in by the dozen. Washington: What are these reports about? Parker: That the Chimerans are up to something big; apparently; they have been in the process of creating a wormhole leading to their more advanced form of Chimeran troopers. They are what we call "Elites" Washington: Elites? Parker: Chimeran Hybrids that are said to be more destructive; stronger, faster, more agile and more. The bad news is there are some here on Earth; good news is that there aren't that many; but that's something to worry about. Washington: What do you mean? Parker: We encountered one just yesterday; we fired at it with our M5A2s and what was left of the Bullseyes. It took at least 1000 or 3000 rounds just to kill it all together. Washington: So what do these things look like? Parker: Well we didn't exactly get a photo; but we have the corpse Washington: For further study? Parker: Yes and what we have found is nerve racking. Washington: Can we see the body? Parker: Yes; follow me 'Chapter 2: Enemy of my Enemy' ---- Medical Area ---- Alright they said that they had a corpse; but to our surprise it seemed alive to use when we saw doctors trying to restrain the beast. It seemed to have regenerated it's wounds before being brought here; which led me to assume it was playing Possum until otherwise. I walked up to the restrained creature and placed my BP-64 on it's head. It seemed to have stopped when I did that. Washington: Now don't fucking move or your brains get splattered like relish in a hot dog I could tell it knew I wasn't fucking around and it; so it stopped and allowed himself to be restrained. Parker was shocked to see this as well as I was; Chimera never usually did that, especially on the battlefield. This was something else entirely. The doctors started with DNA and analyzed it; as well as took tissue samples, x-ray photos and even brain scans. The being was; to my surprise, not of the Chimeran hive mind; meaning it had it's own form of individuality. '' ---- ''Later on; I volunteered to watch over the being so that nothing else happened. I started speaking to it; like it would understand me anyway. Washington: You know ugh...I'm not really that mean of a person; but to your kind; I make the acception. You invade our planet, steal our resources, destroy our cities and it's populations and yet we let you live; why? I looked and then smirked; afterwards I put my head down looking at my pistol. Then; then that was when I heard it. Despite being an alien lifeform; a savage one; this one actually spoke to me. What he said was chilling. Elite: You let me live because I surrendered to you and your kind. My head looked up and my eyes were wide with surprise. I got up with my pistol ready. Washington: You can talk? Elite: Yes Washington: How? Elite: Same way you can; Washington Washington: You've heard of me Elite: Of course I have; you're the one who liberated America Washington: How do you know so much about me? Elite: Because I was there in America when you were infected; I was disguised as a Hybrid; the same one that killed Felix Kirk When he said Felix's name; I almost lost it. I placed my gun on his head in anger when he said that. Washington: You did that? Why? Elite: It wasn't really Felix Washington: What are you talking about? Elite: Felix was captured by the others and brought to a special lab here in York. I know because I was the one that transported him here Washington: What was that thing in Felix's place then? Elite: It's what is called a clone Washington: What was it doing? Elite: It was supposed to return to your hq and make it look like everything was alright at the base. During that time; we were changing it into a conversion center Washington: So that explains how you guys made that base yours so fast Elite: Exactly; so I figured they'd send someone and to my surprise it was you and the clone. I took out the clone because he outlived his purpose and since it was going to happen anyway; I made you what you were Washington: You mean to say that because of you; I was capable of liberating my home country? Elite: Yes Washington: Why? Elite: Because I want the same thing you do; a future, where Humans and Chimerans can co-exist. What this being was capable of was bad enough; but now he wants to help us achieve a co-existing future between Humans and Chimerans? I found it unbelievable; but something in my gut told me that he was telling the truth. Washington: Why should I trust you? Elite: Because one I want this war to end just as badly as you and two; I hate the Chimerans just as much as you. The enemy of my enemy....... Washington:....That doesn't make you a friend......not yet anyway Elite: How can I prove my loyalty? Washington: For one giving us information on the Chimeran's plans and two help us get Felix back. Elite: Very well Category:Fan Fiction Category:Secord